


Red-Hot Treats

by Dinaria



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, 家庭聚餐, 尴尬的谈话, 性爱玩具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinaria/pseuds/Dinaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“沃利，”他坚持地皱着眉，用一种足够引起阿尔弗雷德警觉的方式在厨房外徘徊着——就好像他是在做饭还是什么的，“沃利，这是个糟糕的注意。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Hot Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red-Hot Treats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798475) by [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG). 



“格雷森，”他坚持地说，皱着眉头在卧室之外盘桓踱步，“格雷森，这是个糟糕的主意。”

迪克只是抬起头，给了他一个暧昧的笑容。他的领结在他的手里被揉碎成一团，就好像预示着接踵而至的悲剧一样，“拜托，达米安，我很肯定这会很棒的！你会帮我的，对吧？”

 

“沃利，”他坚持地皱着眉，用一种足够引起阿尔弗雷德警觉的方式在厨房外徘徊着——就好像他是在做饭还是什么的，“沃利，这是个糟糕的注意。”

沃利抬头瞥他，几乎要跌进手中的红色平底锅里。厨房绝对是一片混乱，他甚至不得不蜷缩在这一团悲剧之中，“拜托，布鲁斯，这一定会很棒的！呃，你能不要再把意大利面煮糊了吗？”

\----

“格雷森，”当他们开车到达庄园的时候，他更加坚定地重复道，“格雷森，这个主意糟糕透了。”

“你这是在危言耸听，达米安，”迪克只是笑着，他的手理所当然地放在方向盘上——男人只是在开着车，但这一切看起来仍是那么可怕，“看！他们已经在等我们了！”

 

“沃利，”他轻声重复道，看着迪克随意地停下车——这场面仿佛伴随着大把的恐惧，“我并不是想要恐吓你，但这很可能是个糟糕的主意。”

“别再担心了，布鲁斯，”沃利小声嘟囔着，他用一种狂喜的喜悦舞动起了双臂——布鲁斯非常清楚他是个成年人了，但他发誓此时此刻，沃利看起来仍旧像个活跃的少年，“看！他只是差点撞到一次！”

\----

“所以，韦斯特，”当他们坐在同一张餐桌上互相问候之后，达米安开始尴尬地开了口。他忽然意识到潘尼沃斯今晚不在大宅过夜，并且对此表现出强烈的嫉妒来，“我注意到你和我父亲发生了关系……”

“哦，是的！”沃利眉开眼笑地说，而达米安的父亲则在桌子另一头对他投来绝望冰冷的眼神。达米安觉得很遗憾，但与此同时，他又宁愿对他自己表示遗憾，“事实上一晚上好几次呢！呃……你其实是想要确认我们正在恋爱，是吗？”

 

“所以，迪克，”当晚餐结束，他们在等待着沃利神奇地制造出甜点时，他尴尬地说——这应该是个非常迅速地过程，但考虑到厨房被毁的次数，这件事可一点都不可能快，“我还没看过你的新公寓，它还好吗？”

“它很棒，”迪克微笑着，与此同时……达米安正在桌子的另一头用一种恐怖而寂静的眼神凝视着他。哦，好极了，这意味着他需要移除他大部分的大脑，“我的意思是说，卧室是真的相当的小，没有足够的空间来放置我们的玩具，不过……呃，东西！我刚说的是‘东西’！”

\----

“好极了，”当他们互相告别，并且谢天谢地地驶离了那场尴尬的氛围后，迪克开始变得兴高采烈起来，“一切也没有那么糟糕，不是吗？这很有意思，真的！我是说，除了某些部分……呃，我们了解到布鲁斯和沃利的性生活比我们想象得要多得多……”

“格雷森，你就是个傻瓜，”他酸酸地打断他，用完全是老虎教给他的最可怕的方式，“现在赶紧回家，这样我就能把你捆在床上，向你展示你到底能有多傻。”

 

“好极了，”当车灯消失在远方，他们充满感激地回到屋内时，沃利欢呼雀跃，“这很有趣！能和迪克再次见面真是太棒了，更别提达米安！我是说……关于迪克说的他俩的性爱游戏，那部分是有点尴尬，但是除了那个……！”

“沃利，嘘，”他不耐烦地打断道，将一只手重重地按在对方的肩膀上，显然他不用说话也能应付他，“现在，我们能上楼进行第一轮了吗？还是说你比较喜欢在餐桌上？”

 

 

END


End file.
